


2014 Tiny Treats #9, Badlands

by eerian_sadow



Series: Stocking Suffers 2013 [9]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Building A New Life, Dystopia, Fandom Stocking 2013, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of microfics, set in my Badlands AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2014 Tiny Treats #9, Badlands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NKfloofiepoof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NKfloofiepoof/gifts).



> written for the 2013 round of Fandom Stocking.

1) The first night in Yuss, Ratchet and First Aid tried to keep all the "healthy" symbiotes out of their tiny hospital so that their patients could rest. After the chief medic caught Buzzsaw sneaking Eject in through a window during the rest cycle, Ratchet relented and allowed visitation with strict rules.

He should have known better than to try and keep symbiotes from their carrier, anyway.

2) It had been so long since there had been fresh, untainted energon that Frenzy purged his first--and tiny!--ration of it all over the medic's chestplates.

3) Soundwave was elated to see that Thundercracker was alive and well in the Prime's city. He had always liked the thoughtful Seeker, and was glad that he had not been executed along with Starscream during the Senate's final hours.

4) Once he was well enough to join the ranks, Steeljaw took to his position among the city guards with the utmost vigilance. Working alongside mech's who thought of him as little more than a well-trained pet was a small price for ensuring his family's safety.

5) Ironhide didn't like that Prime had granted a bunch of former Decepticons scantuary--especially one who had been so highly ranked--but even he had to admit that Soundwave and his pests were as useful as Tundercracker and his air force. And if he could learn to accept a wing of Seekers, he could learn to accept a communication and data specialist.

6) Rosanna stared, shocked, as the tall blue noblemech set a full-sized ration of energon in front of her.

"After a performance like that," he said with s smile, "You need never worry about your place among us."

"It was just a song," the femmekin said weakly.

"The first song most of us have heard since Jazz left us." The blue mech sat down across from her. "We would all be most grateful for another."

 

7) Laserbeak was content to join Thundercracker's small air force, but Buzzsaw longed for something new and different. He was shocked when his petition to become a medical assistant was approved, but he was also elated. Next time they needed help, his family would have a real medic.


End file.
